La llamada
by Delta Elena
Summary: Hinata sufre al esperar noticias de Naruto y lo unico que puede hacer es aguardar su llamada, que es lo que le tendra que decir el rubio a la linda chica.Un Naruhina para pasar aquellos dias lluviosos. Hola soy Delta2007 y resubo mis historias.
1. Dentro de la Casa

**Para los que no me conozcan soy Delta2007 y por algunos problemas con la cuenta tuve que sacar una nueva**

**Kishimoto dueño absoluto de Naruto y sus personajes yo solo los utilizo para la siguiente historia todos los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**

**Si gustan puede leer la historia escuchando la siguiente canción**

**La pueden encontrar en Youtube como: Namida no Mukou ~Fandub Latino**

**Si la desean en su idioma original la pueden encontrar con el titulo: Stereo Pony Namida No Mukou**

**Espero que les guste**

**Si me regalas un comentario no me enojo, sea bueno o malo me ayuda a mi motivación y me permite poder mejorar.**

**La llamada**

La lluvia caía fuertemente, ella veía como las gotas se acumulaban sobre la ventana parecía que no tendría fin, incluso dejo de reconocer si eran sus propias lagrimas o era la lluvia la que nublaba sus perlados ojos.

Hinata acurrucada en el sillón que daba a la ventana se sujetaba los pies y escondía su cabeza entre las piernas mientras las lágrimas continuaban recorriendo su rostro, su largo cabello la cubría por completo.

Solo levantaba el rostro de vez en cuando para ver el celular botado sobre una mesita a pocos centímetros de sillón.

Como había terminado en esa situación.

"El se había marchado"

No sabía en donde estaba, y no sabía a donde buscarlo.

Esos meses a su lado habían logrado devolverle la vida a su alma, nunca se había sentido más feliz pero tampoco tan triste.

El había llegado a su vida así nomás, sin previo aviso y llego para quedarse en su corazón.

Vivía sola en esa casa, el distanciamiento con su familia le obligo a vivir por su cuenta pero le permitió descubrir otro estilo de vida, sin los prejuicios y morales de su padre, ni el ser juzgada por cada decisión que tomaba.

El llego un día, toco a la puerta y tal vez fue amor a primera vista al menos para ella, frente a ella un chico rubio con la sonrisa mas sincera y atrayente que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

Sus profundos ojos azules la cautivaron por completo provocando un ligero sonrojo que fue mas notorio por su blanca piel, pero al parecer el chico era súper distraído por que nunca se dio cuenta de ello.

Buscaba un cuarto para rentar, jamás le había llegado a la mente el rentar un cuarto en esa casa, pero el tener a este chico frente a ella no lo dudo ni por un instante, ese fue el inicio de todo.

Los siguientes meses fueron los mejores de su vida, era agradable el tener compañía, tener a alguien que no la juzgara, que estuviera animándola y apreciándola por lo que era.

A sus veintiún años había logrado conseguir un trabajo que le permitiera solventarse por si misma sin tanto problema, la casa no era muy grande pero para Hinata era mucho, su nuevo hogar.

Naruto era muy imperativo, un chico de veintidós años, había crecido solo pero se valió de su fuerza para salir adelante sin ningún problema, además de que tenia la facilidad para hacer nuevos amigos.

Tal vez la soledad de ambos, la difícil vida de cada uno era lo que les había permitido unirse de ese modo.

Pero el tenia novia, una linda chica de cabellera rosa y ojos verdes, una extraña combinación que le hacia muy atractiva, además de la seguridad que proyectaba, era muy diferente a lo que Hinata sentía por ella misma.

Pero muy pronto comenzaron a tener problemas, Sakura la novia de Naruto no le gustaba la idea de que el viviera con otra chica aun si se le dijera que sus celos eran infundados, o tal vez no, tal vez ella había visto a través de sus ojos color luna, tal vez ella pudo ver que Hinata estaba enamorada de su novio.

Naruto siempre se desahogaba con Hinata quien paciente le escuchaba aun cuando su corazón se le partiera, el escuchar como el rubio sufría por la chica la estaba matando, pero más que su dolor estaba el gran amor que le profesaba al chico y con una dulce sonrisa y un pedazo de pastel siempre le levantaba la moral.

Hasta que hace poco las discusiones se volvieron mas fuertes y terminaron por separarlos, Naruto cayo en una depresión, y Hinata no pudo mas.

El sintiéndose tan solo y no amado.

Ella bañada en lágrimas gritándole.

-Te Amo¡¡¡ desde que te conocí, siempre te he amado por favor no digas que nadie te ama

El con cara de sorpresa la mira y baja su rostro saliendo de la casa.

-Sakura tenia razón… fueron sus palabras antes de salir

Desde entonces han pasado más de seis horas.

La lluvia solo opacaba sus llantos, su celular había sonado hace poco pero no alcanzo a contestar pero era un número desconocido, tal vez Naruto.

Así que se sentó a esperar de nuevo a aquella llamada, si era el, o tal vez no, sus pensamientos comenzaban a volverla loca.

-Tal vez si lo olvidara esta tristeza desaparezca – se decía para convencerse a si misma

-Tal vez así el dolor desaparezca.

Pero:

-Me haces falta amor.

-No se si volverás

-Espero tu llamada

-El miedo me impide llamarte, sin que las lágrimas me impidan hablar.

-El miedo de saber que no eres para mí

-No se si me odias

-Por ser honesta conmigo y decir lo que siento aun a riesgo de perder algo que jamás fue mío.

-Quisiera verte de nuevo, una vez más.

-El escuchar tu ruidosa sonrisa, el sentir tu tierna mirada.

-El tan solo sentir tu presencia.

-Saber si algo de mi llegaste amar.

-Si la tímida chica llego hacer algo en tu vida

-Si esta chica rara y oscura pudo alumbrar un poco tu vida.

Todos estos pensamientos seguían en su cabeza, atormentándola una y otra vez.

Deseaba con toda su alma que el llamara para decirle que la odiaba, que la apreciaba un poco, lo que fuera con tal de terminar con ese dolor que tenia en ese momento.

Pero no, ella no podía levantar el celular y marcarle, el miedo a que el le colgara era mucho mas.

Ya era casi medianoche, y la lluvia termino por fin.

Seguramente ya no volverá….

De pronto el celular comenzó a sonar, era Naruto

El timbre de la puerta sonó poco después, no podría ser Naruto el tenia llaves de la casa.

Secándose las lágrimas tomo el celular con más miedo, abrió la puerta y aun sin contestar pudo ver que era Naruto recargado en la pared, en una mano tenia su celular marcando, le llamo la atención su cabello despeinado y mojado, al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo fuera de la casa,

-Olvide las llaves…dijo con la mirada baja

Ella lo miraba incrédula, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de nuevo – seguramente esta molesto.

-Sakura tenía razón…

-Eh

-Nunca supe que eras para mí hasta hoy.

-Lo que me dijiste me dejo en shock… pero me hizo ver a quien amo de verdad…Hinata siempre estuviste conmigo, siempre me amaste, nunca me juzgaste, solo eso…amarme… y yo acabe saliendo como un cobarde.

-Si no me odias por lo que hice, aun podrías amarme.

Era broma, como podría odiarlo, si se había convertido en su razón, en lo más importante en su vida.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, pero esta vez eran de felicidad.

-Nunca podría odiarte- Hinata ahora estaba abrazando fuertemente a Naruto mientras que el la sujetaba con fuerza como temiendo perderla, el frío de la noche no importaba, pues el calor de ese abrazo los mantenía unidos.

La llamada ya no importaba.


	2. Bajo la lluvia

**Para los que no me conozcan soy Delta2007 y por algunos problemas con la cuenta tuve que sacar una nueva**

**Esta es la versión por parte de Naruto **

**Kishimoto dueño absoluto de Naruto y sus personajes yo solo los utilizo para la siguiente historia todos los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**

**Si gustan puede leer la historia escuchando la siguiente canción**

**La pueden encontrar en Youtube como: Namida no Mukou ~Fandub Latino**

**Si la desean en su idioma original la pueden encontrar con el titulo: Stereo Pony Namida No Mukou**

**Espero que les guste**

**Si me regalas un comentario no me enojo, sea bueno o malo me ayuda a mi motivación y me permite poder mejorar.**

**La llamada**

Aquello era una tormenta que parecía no tener fin y aquel joven rubio sentía caer de golpe aquellas enormes gotas, sin embargo el permanecía inmóvil nada parecía quitarle de aquella posición.

En su mano sostenía un celular mientras le apretaba fuertemente.

Parado junto a una cabina telefónica marcaba un número del cual no obtuvo respuesta mientras apretaba los puños llenos.

Y así mientras aquella lluvia caía comenzaba a recordar como había llegado aquella situación.

Naruto Uzumaki siempre fue conocido como un chico revoltoso y lleno de energía, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos sin esperar nada a cambio.

No era secreto que su vida había sido solitaria debido a la muerte de sus padres cuando el era muy joven y el hecho de pasar su infancia en un orfanato no fue impedimento para que el tuviera una perspectiva del mundo mucho mejor de lo que otras personas la tenían.

Termino la escuela y muy pronto obtuvo un trabajo y aunque este estuviera demasiado alejado de su domicilio siempre daba lo mejor de el.

Muy pronto llego a tener una linda novia, aquella chica de la cual se enamoro muy niño y del cual siempre trataba muy mal por no llegar a ser lo que la chica esperaba.

Pero su suerte parecía sonreírle y para no descuidar a su ahora novia, comenzó a buscar un lugar mas cercano al trabajo.

Pronto descubrió una casa modesta pero que daba un aire de calidez y seguridad.

-Seria ideal que pudieran rentarme un cuarto – se decía el rubio.-Lo peor que podrían decirme es que no lo pueden rentar.

La dueña de la casa era una joven que asemejaba tener la misma edad que el, le llamo la atención su nerviosismo y el cambio radical de color por parte de la chica.

--Seguramente estará enferma se decía –

No hubo problemas para la renta, el precio y los acuerdos fueron aceptados de buen modo por el chico.

Aquellos meses fueron los más felices para el rubio, nunca conoció lo que era el significado de una familia, no entendía lo que era ser esperado por alguien, ni el que se preocuparan por que regresara con bien.

Aquella chica rara y oscura según el, se había convertido en alguien especial y sin darse cuenta su novia lo consideraba peligroso.

Le sorprendía que una chica tan joven tuviera ya un hogar, era pequeño y modesto pero para alguien que nunca tuvo un hogar aquello definitivamente era un paraíso.

Ella compartía la soledad.

Ella sabía lo que era el dolor

Ella sabía lo que era que la gente no te aceptara por lo que eres.

Ella no era vengativa

Por que solo pensaba en ELLA…

Por que una persona que era tan opuesta a el le causaba aquella sensación, tímida, oscura y rara…

Su novia comenzó a celarlo de manera continua, no entendía el porque tenia que reportarse o llamar diciendo que llegaría tarde o no llegaría.

Por que su novio a veces se la pasaba en aquella casa según el platicando, cenando o haciendo cualquier cosa.

Ella definitivamente comenzaba a odiar aquella chica que le estaba robando a su novio.

Comenzaba mas y mas a condicionarlo, quería alejarlo de aquella chica, que el dejara de ser tan amable con ese tipo de gente.

Naruto odiaba sentirse una propiedad, quería que la chica le amara, no quería cambiar, por que ella no podía amarlo por como era, porque la gente siempre le trataba cambiar.

Y curiosamente siempre terminaba desahogándose con la chica que provocaba aquellas discusiones, pero ella en lugar de quejarse o decir algo en contra de su novia, le sonreía y escuchaba como si el fuera la persona mas importante en su mundo.

Pero por que le alegraba aquel sentimiento.

Hinata nunca espero nada a cambio.

Siempre animando.

Pero al final todo se derrumbo, Naruto rompió con Sakura y sintió que su mundo se venia abajo, todo lo que había hecho por ella ahora no parecía tener ningún valor.

El haber buscado un trabajo que le permitiera tenerla feliz, el buscar un domicilio para no tener tiempo para ella, siempre por ella…

-Naruto…ella te esta alejando de mi, ella te ama y no lo quieres ver – decía entre lagrimas Sakura quien mas que dolor era a su propio orgullo herido.

Aquello lo puso en una depresión como jamás había tenido.

No se imaginaba que Hinata estuviera enamorada de el eran tan opuestos.

Se sentía abandonado y lo único que siempre deseo era ser amado y querido por lo que era.

Hinata le miraba con dolor mientras que buscaba por todos los medios levantarle la moral sin ningún éxito por lo que mas desesperada comenzó a llorar.

-Te Amo¡¡¡ desde que te conocí, siempre te he amado por favor no digas que nadie te ama

Aquello lo puso en shock ella estaba admitiendo sus sentimientos y le lleno de miedo, Sakura ya le había dicho que le amaba pero no había resultado y ahora Hinata hacia lo mismo pero ella sufría por el.

-Sakura tenia razón… fueron sus palabras antes de salir corriendo de aquella casa.

Dando vueltas por la calle sin ningún rumbo comenzó a sentir que aquello que tenía se derrumbaba

Por que

Porque

Solo fueron unos meses en aquel sitio pero para el fueron casi una vida.

Miles de imagines comenzaron a llenar su cabeza.

Aquella pequeña vida a su lado fue tan maravillosa.

Situaciones tan insignificantes pero que llenaban su mundo

Un simple buenos días, o un buenas noches.

Definitivamente aquel sentimiento era muy diferente del que tuvo por la pelirosa.

Con miedo de que no contestara su celular o el teléfono de la casa marca desde una cabina telefónica pero no hubo respuesta.

Sintió que ante su huida la había perdido.

-Ella seguramente ahora me odia y no quiere saber de mí.

Con miedo permaneció frente a la casa mientras aquella lluvia caía sin parar, por que no podía enfrentar aquello si había sobrevivido a un sin fin de cosas.

Y se dio cuenta de que al final de todo el sentía amor por aquella chica rara.

Un dolor en el pecho le hizo tomar la decisión de llamar

Si ella le odiaba era mejor saberlo a vivir con aquella incertidumbre.

Pero algo era cierto el descubrió que jamás podría olvidarla.

Y al parecer incluso la tormenta había parado con su decisión, marco a su celular mientras que tocaba a la puerta puesto que en un descuido había olvidado sus llaves.

- En cualquier caso tendrá que abrir o contestar-

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una joven con los ojos llorosos y su cabello desarreglado, le miraba con sorpresa y el miedo comenzó a brotar nuevamente.

-Olvide las llaves…dijo con la mirada baja

Ella continuaba mirándolo como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

Tenia que decirle lo que el sentía aunque con ello la perdiera, pero en determinado caso, alguna vez fue algo suyo, como puedes perder algo que jamás tuviste.

-Sakura tenía razón…

-Eh

-Nunca supe que eras para mí hasta hoy.

-Lo que me dijiste me dejo en shock… pero me hizo ver a quien amo de verdad…Hinata siempre estuviste conmigo, siempre me amaste, nunca me juzgaste, solo eso…amarme… y yo acabe saliendo como un cobarde.

-Si no me odias por lo que hice, aun podrías amarme.

Esperaba su respuesta aquello era fundamental si ella lo odiaba por ser tan cobarde esta vez si se sentiría morir.

Ella comenzó a llorar eso no era buen indicio pero de pronto ella se abalanzaba sobre el en un calido abrazo, el la tomaba con fuerza no quería perderla, no quería pasar un momento sin aquella esencia que le había enamorado.

No definitivamente quería tenerla solo para el.

-Nunca podría odiarte-

Aquella respuesta le hizo tan feliz que solo pudo llorar a su lado.

La noche era fría y el estaba empapado

Pero por que ninguno sentía frío ni se quejaba

El calor que les envolvía era algo difícil de describir, cada uno con sus miedos y dudas aclarados, cada uno esperando su respectiva llamada.


End file.
